


叔侄自驾游

by SucculentP



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucculentP/pseuds/SucculentP
Summary: 一个ND小破车。





	叔侄自驾游

“所以现在我能上你了吗？”他问。

他把那个男人按在沙发上，老旧的弹簧发出难以承受的呻吟，但他们根本无暇顾及。他俯视着那个男人，沾染上魔界血土气息的肌肤，经年累月而来纤维变得薄脆的衬衫，比上一次见面还要长了不少的头发，一如既往的胡茬，和那双蓝到失真的眼睛。  
他思考了一会儿，不确定松开恶魔之手后这个男人是会反抗还是——迎合。他无法计算任何一种结果，似乎哪一种都既不符合当前的状况也不符合他们的身份。啊该死，他在心中暗骂一句，我们既不是情人也不是恋人，却偏偏是该死的家人。  
“Kid？”那男人小声呢喃，嗓子里带着股游刃有余的慵懒。而他的回应是用空出的属于人类的双手捧住他的头颅，动作轻柔如挽留坠落的沙、或是膜拜滴露的玫瑰。可他压低声音，凑到那男人的耳边，缓慢又不起波澜地宣告“我不是孩子”。那男人的喉咙里滚出一串被压抑的笑，他也许踌躇了，也许本想揶揄几句，却最终改了口：“那么，尼禄？”  
那个男人躺在自己身下、叫自己的名字。尼禄深吸一口气，一阵近乎酥麻的眩晕让他几乎认为自己的心脏掉进了裤裆里。他把自己的身体撑高一些，视线对准那男人的眼睛——教皇被从天而降的红色恶魔刺杀后抬起的那双、染血面颊之上闪闪发光的蓝色眼珠。背光的圣堂、雪白神像、赤红的鲜血中那个男人第一次闯进了他的视线，背德与亵渎的交织，时间仿佛停滞在那一秒——可他的确是神之子。尼禄仔仔细细摸索着那男人的眼眶，事务所昏暗的灯光把他的影子投射在那双眼睛上，瞳孔中映出自己的倒影。他在看着我。只是我。不是透过我在看着其他的什么或者谁——尼禄觉得自己硬得要撑破牛仔裤，他难受地动了动腰，察觉到那双眼珠中自己的影子露出了一抹难耐的神色，而那个男人再次耸动喉咙轻笑起来。  
“……但丁。”尼禄撩开但丁的额发不让那些轻软的发丝遮挡他们的视线。微弱的恶魔气息缠绕在那些比想象中更细软的白发上，他把它们小心翼翼地拢到但丁的耳后，用抚慰花瓣一般的指尖触碰耳廓，顺着下颌抚弄那些被主人放弃了的短硬胡茬。他无数次在梦里梦外把这个男人的全身上下都摸了个遍，但现在的他是真实的、柔软的、有温度的、活生生的，尼禄俯下身去亲吻但丁的唇角，他意识到自己在微微颤抖，可他的恶魔双腕缠紧了那男人的手绝不松开。  
“你知不知道，你大概是第一次这么看着我，只有我。”他一边舔吻着那个形状姣好的下巴，一边顺着濡湿的唇迹剥开那件深色衬衫，他不知道自己有没有好好把这句话说清说完。他们中间总是隔着一道无法跨越的鸿沟，哪怕再舍命追逐也赶不上的属于时间与过去的伤痕——尼禄突然觉得有些委屈，他甚至在出生之前就几乎失掉了任何机会，他的“敌人”自始至终只有一个，可那偏偏是无法逾越的山峰与峡谷、是被血脉牵扯被命运捆绑的最终战线、是他的——

他没有继续想下去。他晃了晃脑袋，泄愤似的在但丁的胸腹轻咬一口，那些纤长有力的肌肉在他的唇齿之间颤动，剥落到一半的衬衫笼罩出迷人的阴影，一滴水珠掉在那些肌理的凹陷中，他突然想起来自己是冒雨来到这里，湿漉漉的访客把久别归来的屋主摁在会客沙发上，这听起来像是什么成人影片内容，他感到自己因为之前的思绪而稍微软掉了一点儿的那个东西又硬了回来。  
他急躁地解开但丁的腰带，刺耳的金属声在空荡荡的会客厅里回荡，他顺着但丁的下腹探进手去，从内裤里把那根东西扯了出来——还没有完全硬起来，带着点儿黏腻的濡湿，他感到身下的人突然有了一丝抵抗，他抬起头，看到但丁皱紧的眉头。  
“很抱歉打断你，我可是很久——很久没洗澡了。”但丁有点儿无奈的弯起嘴角，“如果我们心急的小狗狗能再忍个三十分钟，我想这个夜晚我们都会度过得更愉快一些？”  
尼禄思索了一会儿，没有回话。仔细想来这几年一直滞留在魔界的但丁的确也没什么可以清洁自身的机会，多半都跟那个男人——Fxxk，尼禄一秒就放弃了去思考跟那位死而复生的“血亲”相关的任何事情。他突然觉得有些懊恼，还掺杂着许多的不甘，他强硬地褪掉但丁的裤子让它们可怜巴巴地挂在这位白发恶魔的一条腿上，随后再次攥紧了但丁的那根玩意儿、巧妙地用力、附送一个印在最敏感尖端的亲吻，宣告自己并不介意的同时成功地换来了一声低沉的喘息。  
“好吧、好吧。随便你了，反正最后被扫兴的也是你自己。”  
但丁像是放弃了，也许还因为他的小兄弟终于梆儿硬带来的一星半点的羞耻心，他移开视线试图在接下来的时间内都盯着沙发椅背来逃避现实。而尼禄没有给他机会。那双蓝眼睛刚刚挪开，年轻的恶魔猎人就感到了一阵无所适从的慌乱和焦虑，仿佛世界上的光都突然藏到了触手不及的地方，他恶狠狠地坂正了但丁的脸，那双瞪大了的眼中又重新映出自己的倒影，他粗暴地咬在那双微微张开似要辩解什么的嘴唇上，把一句“看着我”用舌尖送进湿热的口腔，他没有闭眼。  
在这个粘稠的长吻结束之后，尼禄轻喘着把舌头从但丁的唇舌间抽出来，在脸颊落下几个轻吻，之后缓慢又执拗地舔舐眼睫，他依然不让但丁闭眼，他的舌尖顺着眼眶滑动，他几乎想咬碎这颗颅骨把这双宝石蓝的眼珠子拆吃入腹。  
而后但丁突然开口了。  
“尼禄。”那是诚恳的、平缓的、不带任何修饰的声音，“这里只有你。”

尼禄的动作停滞了一秒——也许大脑也停滞了一秒。等他恢复意识的时候，他已经解开自己的腰带掏出了自己的那根玩意儿抵在了但丁的屁股上。  
“喂喂等等你不会要就这么——”  
但丁一脚踹在了他的大腿上，尼禄这才反应过来前一秒自己到底想要干什么——他涨红了脸，张开嘴又合上，仿佛他还是那个初遇时不知章法的青涩少年。但丁笑起来，示意尼禄放开他被困在头顶的双手，可尼禄固执地不肯挪动恶魔双腕，甚至更收紧了力量。但丁只得叹了口气，好声好气地提点他“也许你可以先用你的手指”。尼禄整个上半身都扑在但丁身上，一边顺着锁骨往下啃咬，一边摸索着将自己的食指凑到了那个紧皱的部位前。他看起来比一开始要直率得多，也粗暴得多，一次短暂的“坦诚相见”——不光是肉体上的、也包括那些被藏了多年的憧憬与欲望——让他卸下了枷锁。他开始肆无忌惮，干燥的指尖无法带来良好的扩张效果，他复又把但丁的阴茎和自己的攥在一起，他尽力地逗弄着他们，想让他们都变得黏糊糊湿漉漉，可他握得太紧了，他和身下的男人同时发出了隐忍的喘息，他觉得他手中的两根东西同时都更硬了些。  
就在他吮吸但丁的一侧乳头时，他感到那个男人的极限就快到了。而他还在努力忍耐——事实上，就在但丁对他说“只有你”的那一刻他几乎就已经在没有任何抚慰的情况下达到高潮。但他辛苦地忍耐着，他不是“孩子”、不是“累赘”、不是“那个男人”的替代品、不是局外人。他抽出自己的那一根，掐紧但丁敏感的尖端同时四指逐一用力，他感到手中但丁的阴茎涌过一股连续的血液冲击，之后在低沉的喘息与呻吟中他得到了一手黏腻浓稠的精液。但丁没有完全软下去，他的更是硬得不行，恶魔的血统让他们持久又激烈，他窥见但丁额角沁出的汗珠，细小又晶亮的闪光让他心头一痒，他凑过去细细品尝，那是来自魔界的风沙和血水的芬芳，产于欲望与激情的浓烈沁香，是这个男人、是但丁的味道，他几乎抑制不住，递上另一场湿热亲吻的同时把黏腻的指尖再一次送进了但丁的后穴。  
这一次轻松了许多。高潮过后的松弛和恰到好处的润滑让他几乎没有遇到任何阻碍，他的手指被包裹在高热的甬道中，他几乎要以为自己会被吞吃贻尽、融化在一半恶魔一半人类的骨血中。这只是一根手指，他感到一阵眩晕，这如果是——他不敢细想，急躁地伸入第二根手指。但丁的低喘被他堵在口中，他几乎不让这个半恶魔呼吸，他从自己的肺中挤出空气送到他嘴边，让这个男人浑身上下都只缠绕着属于他的气息。也许但丁还没有准备好，可他真的无法再忍耐了，他迫不及待要占有这个男人、把自己的阴茎捅进去、让他只为自己疯狂。

于是他遍这么做了。进入的那一刹那尼禄几乎要流出眼泪，他死死盯住但丁的眼睛，后者微微皱起唇角掩饰一个猝不及防的无所适从，可很快他们都只顾得上享受这场欢愉带来的灼热，口中吐露的是滚烫的湿热和野兽般的喘息，但丁的腿蹭在他的后腰，尼禄一个用力把自己送得更深，他几乎就要这么射出去，他掐住但丁的腰线不让这位久别重逢的“家人”逃离，甚至都舍不得抽身，只顾着贪恋这男人的温度。尼禄再一次握住但丁的阴茎，他不想一个人、不能一个人、不要再一个人——  
可这一次他没能赶得及。热流涌向下半身，他急促地呼吸，把精液灌进但丁的身体里，那一瞬间但丁的入口似乎也恰到好处地收紧了几分，但他无暇顾及。尼禄懊恼地意识到但丁还硬着，而自己当然也没有完全软下去。他骂了一句Fxxk，探出舌头去碰触但丁湿润的嘴唇，在布满胡茬的下巴上轻咬以示不满，而紧接着他便得到了属于他的、只属于他的回礼——但丁伸出手来捧住他的脸颊，温柔地如同在模仿片刻前尼禄颤抖着轻抚他的眼眸。尼禄甚至到这一秒才终于意识到自己松开了恶魔双腕，可但丁只是用拇指指腹揉搓他的眼角，抹去一颗他自己都没有察觉的泪珠，他在看着他，只看着他，哪怕只有这一刻、那双眼睛里只有自己一个人。  
“孩子、尼禄。”但丁的嗓音压抑着半分没有完全得到释放的热意，“这里只有你，只有我们。”  
尼禄突然又失去了话语，甚至感受到了一丝浅薄的委屈。他曾哀泣一般地诉说着情愫，指责这男人对自身的绝情和逃避，然而但丁永远都把他看透，他才是无处藏身、别无他选的那一个。这简直太狡猾了，重逢的狂喜与激愤混杂着蒸腾的情欲让他失去思考能力，现在他难过得根本不像是刚在暗恋多年的梦中情人身体里射了好一发的人。  
而但丁却喘出一段诱人的促音，让他回忆起自己还攥着这梦中情人没发泄出来的硬邦邦的生殖器。  
“来第二轮吗？”  
但丁笑着问。

啊，该死的，就是这双迷人的眼睛。尼禄意乱情迷地仿佛回到了佛度纳的那个被夕阳染红的下午，从天而降的神子带着刀光剑影闯进他的人生，而他看着那双染血的半透明的蓝眼睛，第一次知道了什么叫被爱夺去心神。  
“……Fxxk you。”  
他怒骂一句毫无新意的脏话，再次俯下身去。


End file.
